


i like you too dumbass

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and calum helps out with hair dye, hair dye is involved, idk calum is a skater michael is a theatre geek, oh and, oh dan howell is very briefly mentioned because dan, this is all fluff, this is kinda like a blurb i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of the had a strange friendship to most people. Calum being a typical skater, bad boy, and once in a while stoned. While Michael was a slightly over dramatic theatre geek. Somehow they stayed good friends, much to everyone's confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you too dumbass

Calum skated along the sidewalk without a care in the word. Headphones over his ears, and Set It Off playing in his ears. He was heading to his best friend Michael's house. 

The two of the had a strange friendship to most people. Calum being a typical skater, bad boy, and once in a while stoned. While Michael was a slightly over dramatic theatre geek. Somehow they stayed good friends, much to everyone's confusion.

Once Calum got to Michael's house he just let himself in. He knew that Michael's parents were rarely around and the boy himself didn't like getting up to answer the door if it was Calum. 

Dropping his bag to the ground by the door along with his skateboard, Calum raced up the steps to Michael's room. The boy had an entire floor to himself, since it used to just be a loft before Michael took it over. 

The boy himself had music playing which Calum was able to identify as Dancing Through Life. He chuckled softly to himself from how different the music the two were listening to. Calum paused his own music, placing his headphones around his neck. 

He started giggling when Michael shot up from his bed and started singing along once the song picked up. Calum leaned against a wall as he watched the blond haired boy dance around, lost in his own musical world. 

Michael spun around and his eyes landed on Calum before laughing and grabbing Calum's hand to drag him into his dance. The boy didn't even have time to object before he was forced into the role of Glinda to Michael's Fiyero. 

"I hate you." Calum grumbled but danced along with Michael. He often got dragged into things like this. Michael either getting his help with practicing with dancing or going through lines. With all Calum knew he might have a small future in acting.

As the song finished, or the part Michael was singing, Calum quickly escaped Michael's hold before the boy could drag him into another song and went over to turn down the music. 

"Calum! Why are you turning down Wicked?" Michael complained, sending Calum a puppy dog look. 

"You can't pull of the puppy look, you're a kitten. Also I refuse to be your Glinda again." Calum mumbled the last part, remembering when Michael made him help run lines and he got stuck being Glinda a lot of the time. "Did you want my help with hair dye or not?" 

"Yes, yes I did. I guess we're going to be changing the music?" Michael knew the process of having Calum over with help for something. Normally if it was something like helping with hair dye they would compromise on music or if it was going through lines or dances then Michael chose.

Calum pursed his lips and ruffled Michael's hair. "What do you want to do with your hair?" 

"Galaxy." Michael's reply was instant. "I want muticolour, galaxy looking hair." 

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard. Time consuming, but not too hard." Calum mumbled, playing with the boy's hair and figuring out the best way to go about dying it. 

Michael sighed happily, loving the feeling of Calum playing with his hair. His mind going into dark places that it really shouldn't go to when Calum was around. Clearing his mind he focused on the stero still playing the Wicked soundtrack. 

Calum looked Michael up and down, noticing he was wearing a black and white striped sweater. He rasied an eyebrow at the boy before poking Michael in the side. "Are you going to change, theatre geek?" 

"Why, skater?" 

"You're wearing a nice sweater and you're entrusting me around many colours of hair dye. Remember last time?" Last time, Michael had been playing around and in retaliation for not staying still, Calum had poked Michael's nose with his gloved dyed hand and then dye just got everywhere. 

Michael pursed his lips, before going to his closet and getting and old t-shirt. Not even caring that was stripping in front of Calum. Being in theatre made him care less about changing in front of people. 

He noticed the soundtrack still playing and normally Calum would've changed it by now. Michael wondered how long it would take for Calum to notice and change it. He noticed Calum already mixing the dyes and conditioners together in different mixing bowls. 

Dragging his computer chair into the open bathroom, Michael waited for Calum to be ready. He hummed along to the soundtrack as he watched the skater. Michael stopped trying to actively deny his crush on Calum. Everyone knew about it except Calum himself. 

Suddenly in the middle of his staring, Calum got up bringing all the dyes over. He set up around Michael and started working on the hair. Half way through, Michael realized something. Calum was actually humming along to a couple songs. He would only do it to certain ones, but he was totally humming along.

Michael bit his lip to keep from saying anything. He wanted to see how long it would last. The boy was sure when the Wicked soundtrack stopped and the Aida one started, Calum would change it, but he didn't. 

The boy wondered if it was intentional to keep his music playing, so he started softly singing along. Gaging Calum's reaction in the mirror. 

Calum didn't even seem to react and continued consentrating on his job at hand, but Michael saw the glint of amusment in his eye from hearing Michael sing the song. So maybe the skater boy was doing it on purpose. 

It wasn't like Calum turned the music down that much, it was still easily heard by the both of them. Michael giggled a bit hearing Calum hum along again. Maybe Michael was starting to have an affect on Calum with his theatre life. 

"Okay, now we need to let the dye set, blah blah blah, you know the drill." Calum said as his placed a shower cap over Michael's head. 

Both boys ended up just listening to the soundtrack. Not that Michael was complaining. Maybe he would be able to convince Calum to actually go to a show with him. The boy only went to drop off Michael or if he was forced to stay. It was never completely willing. 

At the end of the waiting, Michael noticed the soundtrack changing once again to Legally Blonde and that's when Calum got up and changed the music to Evanescence. Michael actually wasn't going to complain about Evanescence, he liked the group. He was curious why now.

"So, Cal-Pal. Why did you finally change the music?" He asked and Calum shrugged. 

"Your puppy look worked for Wicked and Aida, but I refuse to listen to Legally Blonde." 

"Hmm, I thought you would've liked Legally Blonde. It has a lot of girls in it." Michael commented, sightly hinting at Calum being straight as a pole.

"I don't have a comeback for that because you do like action movies." Calum grumbled. "'Sides, girls aren't everything. Have you seen Dan Howell?" 

Michael's jaw dropped and he stared at Calum. "You're not a pole?" He mumbled to himself, but Calum heard and sent a confused look to Michael.

"Pole?"

"I thought you were straight as a pole." Michael said with a blush.

Calum laughed, shaking his head. "No, if we're comparing me to objects then I'd be a noodle. Striaght, but I'd curve for some people."

"Who?" Michael asked, scooting closer to Calum. He was interested about this new information.

"Well Dan Howell for one. But um, there is actually a guy a like." Calum blushed, which made Michael more interested. He'd rarely seen Calum blush. 

"Spill, Hood. You know I'm not going to stop asking until you do." 

"Yeah, I know." Calum sat down on Michael's bed and leaned back. Closing his eyes and humming a bit. "He's really nice, a little dramatic at times but nice. It might he weird that I like him since I'm me and he's him. Really that boy could get any guy he wanted, everyone loves him."

Michael was already growing jealous of this boy Calum was talking about.

"Does this cute thing when he's concentrating where he squints at the paper like making the words a bit blurrier will help anything. I'm pretty sure he has a hair pulling kink and that's hot as hell." 

Calum's description was oddly sounding like Michael. The skater looked over at Michael and giggled.

"He scrunches up his nose when he get's jealous. And-" Calum paused, looking over at Michael and then to the time. The skater got up before offering Michael a hand. "He needs to rinse the dye out of his hair." 

Michael's face went from confusion, to shock, and finally to happiness "Y-you mean me?" 

"Hmm, let's see. You're a theatre geek, everyone likes you, everyone thinks our friendship is weird, you know how you concentrate, you did the nose thing a couple seconds ago, and you need to wash dye out of your hair. Gee, I wonder who else it could be." Calum said, earning him a playing smack on the arm from Michael.

"I like you too, dumbass." Michael said before going to rinse out his hair. 

"Love the petname, babe!" Calum called just as Michael closed the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i wrote this like last year cause i was gonna write a skater calum/theatre geek michael fic and this was like a test writing to figure out the dynamics.
> 
> obviously since this is a year old i never did anything, but i still really love it and i may still write a full fic of it, but for now have this cause i think it's cute. 
> 
> also fun fact my tumblr is malumqt if ya ever wanna yell at me to update or talk about fics cause i'm always down to talk about fics


End file.
